The Lost Skywalker
by Paleokatie
Summary: What if Padme had a third child a baby girl? What if she was raised by Anakin/Vader after he turned? What if she were his only chance at redemption? Updated!
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Skywalker

I don't own Star Wars that's Disney and George Lucas.

Hi my name is...huh funny I don't think I ever had a name. You can call me Skywalker, yeah it's not a good name for a girl but moving on. I was born to Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker the day my mother died. I was separated from my twin baby brother and sister by a Meddroid thinking I was stillborn which I wasn't I just didn't get the whole babies don't sleep just after being born thing. Well I was lucky enough to be seen by R2 who took me and sent me in my dad's jedi starfighter hoping to find my father on a stardestoyer called the executor. Well my dad found me and now the part where the fun begins starts!

I'm continuing this I just want to see what you guys think. Thanks for the support guys!


	2. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Skywalker

Okay so Anakin did fall to the dark side but he isn't physically Darth Vader and only acts like himself around Skywalker, the rest of the time he is the same old Vader.

I don't own Star Wars that's Disney and George Lucas.

Well my dad found me wrapped in a blanket and saw what was around my neck...the japor snippet he carved out for my mother. At that point he bid R2 thanks and asked him to leave and tell no one of this. He then took me in his arms and well that was it, he raised me.

"Ok Angel time for bed!", Anakin said.

"Awww! Five more minutes?"I begged with my brown puppy dog eyes.

"Sometimes you remind me so much of your mother." He said chuckling while messing up my short brown hair.

"So does that mean I can stay up?" I asked.

"Nope you need your rest for a surprise tomorrow." He replied.

"A surprise?!" I asked giddily.

I ran to my room and hid my face under the covers of my bed. Dad came in pulled the covers off my head, and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Angel." He said softly and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Daddy." I replied then turned over and gently fell asleep.

Ok I know they are short but I will make a lot of chapters. Please review and thank you for reading my first fanfic ever!


	3. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Skywalker

Okay so Anakin did fall to the dark side but he isn't physically Darth Vader and only acts like himself around Skywalker, the rest of the time he is the same old Vader. Skywalker I think needs a name could you guys leave some ideas? If I use them and we ever meet in real life I will give you cookies.

I don't own Star Wars that's Disney and George Lucas.

I wake up feeling a sudden rush of excitement rushing through my body. I then remembered dad said something about a surprise. I quickly hopped out of bed dressed in my dark blue tunic with black pants and boots.(Hey I'm ten I can be independent with some of my choices) I then ran into Dad's meditation room and snuck behind him and tackled him with a bear hug.

"Sheesh Angel! You know that I may accidentally hurt you if I didn't realize it was you." He said calmly.

"Sorry Dad." I said apologetically.

"It's okay, you ready for your surprise? Close your eyes and hold out your hand." He ask grinning.

I felt the object which felt firm but soft and smooth.

"Ok open your eyes."he asked trying to hold back the laughter from thinking of his daughter's possible reactions.

I opened my eyes and saw my surprise.

"A naboian mango?" I asked confused at the point of him thinking a piece of fruit could be a surprise.

"Am I supposed to eat it?" I asked knowing that was a dumb question.

"Only when you can levitate it in midair for three minutes." He explained.

"What?!" I yelled.

"This is the surprise I'm going to train you to use the force, and one day do the things I ...never could." He said at first proud but then sad at the last part of what he said.

"How am I going to do this?" I asked.

"Just clear your mind, and only focus on the mango. Now imagine the mango floating in front of you." He said.

I did as he asked and the mango started to shake then levitated in midair. I did it! I saw the look of pride in my dad's blue eyes.

"Well done Angel, well done." He said patting me on the back.

"Can I eat it now?" I asked.

We both just busted out in laughter, if only life could be so fair and let these moments last forever...


	4. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Skywalker

Okay so Anakin did fall to the dark side but he isn't physically Darth Vader and only acts like himself around Skywalker, the rest of the time he is the same old Vader.

I don't own Star Wars that's Disney and George Lucas.(This part will be from Anakin's point of view I thought it being fit since he is my favorite character)

My little angel, one day you'll be able to take pride in my empire...Wait! What am I saying? She's a kid! Oh Padme I could really use your help with our daughter, I'm worried about what would happen if the emperor saw her. I miss you Padme. I miss your smile and your tou-

"Sir? Are you ok?", a regretful lieutenant asked.

"If you ever disturb me again I personally see to it that you are thrown out of an airlock is that understood?" I asked intimidatingly.

"Y-Yes Lord Vader!" The man barely said.

I left to go to my quarters, maybe she can cheer me up. I walked in the room but, ...something wasn't right.

"Angel?" I asked worriedly.

I searched here room _nothing_ I searched the meditation room _nothing._

_"Where Is My Daaauuugghhhhttteeerrrrr!", I yelled._

(Man things are getting tense and by the way it's official I need help with the daughter's name help me by leaving ideas in your reviews please)


	5. Chapter 4

The Forgotten Skywalker

Okay so Anakin did fall to the dark side but he isn't physically Darth Vader and only acts like himself around Skywalker, the rest of the time he is the same old Vader. Clear up stuff Anakin is raising his daughter and teaching how to use the force but is now missing. Clear things up? Moving on!

I don't own Star Wars that's Disney and George Lucas

Where's dad? He would know what to do at times like this. I was hiding in my closet because...

-Flashback-

"Alright Angel I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind.", Dad said.

I closed my eyes and saw everything in the room and a shadowy figure but if you looked closer inside the figure there was a small but bright light...

"Ok you probably see a figure where I am right?", He asked.

"Yup!", I said cheerfully.

"What you see is me but it's my force signature. Everyone has a different force signature, my point is if you feel uncomfortable alone close your eyes and look for the force signature. If it's not me go run and hide until I come ok?" He asked but in a serious manner.

"Ok Dad." I said not knowing how important that was.

-Flashback Ends-

I followed his advice and saw a figure but it wasn't dad...it was a giant shadow figure and there wasn't a speck of light inside the figure. I stayed very quiet praying dad would come barging into the room to save me but he didn't.

All of a sudden my closet door opened revealing a man in long robes, his face covered only showing his piercing yellow eyes.

"You must be terrified, child come with me." He said as if it were a mix of deceiving kindness and an order.

-You think this is suspenseful wait for the next couple chapters. Hey thanks for the reviews guys! I still am stuck with the daughter's name add the ideas in your reviews thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

The Forgotten Skywalker

Okay so Anakin did fall to the dark side but he isn't physically Darth Vader and only acts like himself around Skywalker, the rest of the time he is the same old Vader.(Anakin's point of view)

I don't own Star Wars that's Disney and George Lucas.

I have to find her. I can't lose her like I lost Padme! I can't be alone like that again!

-Flashback-

The first time I saw her she was crying, I was confused why did R2 bring a baby or himself to him, after what he'd done? I then saw the necklace I made Padme, I knew that child was the baby girl I've always wanted. R2 came because he knew Padme would've wanted her child to be with their parent if she wasn't able to be there for them. I picked her up and gently held her in my arms. She opened her eyes she had my eyes I looked she had Padme's brown hair. I knew from that day on I would care for her and protect her.

-End of Flashback-

I ran down to where the escape pods were, and standing there was my frightened daughter and the emperor.

"Lord Vader say hello to my apprentice." He said grinning revealing his horrid yellow teeth.

No...


	7. Chapter 6

The Forgotten Skywalker

Okay so Anakin did fall to the dark side but he isn't physically Darth Vader and only acts like himself around Skywalker, the rest of the time he is the same old Vader.(Daughter's point of view)

I don't own Star Wars that's Disney and George Lucas.

When I saw dad, my fear melted away. Dad to the rescue!

Hold on is the creepy old guy smiling, he looks like he knew dad was coming for me.

"Her go Sidious!" My dad said but...something was different about him, I then looked into his eyes they were...yellow.

Well that's a pretty good cliff hangar don't worry patience is a virtue I just need a break. I'd like to thank Reader1 and Reap I think was your name for reviewing I was so happy to see other people's reactions. It makes me feel good about writing. Hey I need you the readers help I can't decide on a good name for the daughter.


	8. Chapter 7

The Forgotten Skywalker

Okay so Anakin did fall to the dark side but he isn't physically Darth Vader and only acts like himself around Skywalker, the rest of the time he is the same old Vader. (Anakin's point of view)

Why is he doing this? Why does he have my daughter?!

"Let her Go!" I yelled.

"Good Vader, Good channel that rage and anger." He said evilly.

I drew my and ignited my red lightsaber, I'm going to defend whats mine! I looked at my daughter she was terrified but, not at Sidious but of me...

_Look at yourself Ani_

Padme?

_Look at the fear in our child's eyes do you want her to be afraid of you?_

No never, she's my little girl..

I disengaged my lightsaber this wasn't the right way...

"Your so weak!" Sidious loudly growled as he prepared to lift his hand to use force lightning.

"Noooo!" I heard someone yell.

I realized my daughter was standing in front of Sidious and absorbed the force lightening, sacrificing herself for me.

"Hophelliaa!" I screaming my daughter's name.

My little hope...


	9. Chapter 8

The Forgotten Skywalker

Okay so Anakin did fall to the dark side but he isn't physically Darth Vader and only acts like himself around Skywalker, the rest of the time he is the same old Vader. (Anakin's point of view) yeah I made her name hophellia so she is Anakin's little hope cute huh?

The next thing I saw was amazing.

I saw my little hope get shocked by sidious's lightening then stand up and held the lightening in her own hands now controlling it!

"I said don't touch my daddy!" she growled protectively then releasing the lightening back at Sidious sending him flying, and hitting a wall causing him to black out.

I ran and caught her as she collapsed on the ground.

"Your going to be ok, I'm going to get us out of here." I said while rushing towards the nearest escape pod hitting the eject button.

I punched in the pass codes and launched the pod.

I looked at the planet we were going to land on. I thought I would never see that place again so many memories. I looked over at my exhaust ridden Hope, Tatooine is the only chance we have.


	10. Chapter 9

The Lost Skywalker

Hey Folks it's your author here I just want to say thank you for getting me 300 views in 12 hours. I'm thinking of doing a Padme what if but anyway your not here for that let's get this George Lucas owned show on the road! Reader1 you inspired this bit of the story. Yes I read peoples reviews which I take to heart for every word.

(Luke's point of view)

This stinks, here I am ten years old stuck with my aunt and killjoy of a uncle on a desert planet! Nothing cool happens around he-.

Just then I saw what I think was a escape pod fall and hit a nearby sand dune. I ran as fast as I could nearly tripping and falling down the dune. When I got up I saw a tall cloaked man holding a very pretty girl in his arms.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?", I asked looking closer seeing that the girl was very pale.

"Please, who are you?", he asked.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and I live on a farm if you guys need a place tonight.", I said.

"Thanks that's very kind of you l-Luke." He said pausing when he was going to say my name.


	11. Chapter 10

The Lost Skywalker

The Star Wars Items are owned by George Lucas. Obi wan and Anakin did fight but didn't maim Anakin instead showed him mercy at the last minute.

(Anakin's point of view)

Luke Skywalker there's no way he's my son...is there?

I look at Luke and I see such a strong resemblance to me when I was his age.

We have a son , looks like we were both right about having a boy and a girl.

I felt angry and overjoyed all at once, angry because I'm pretty sure obiwan had something to do with this and overjoyed because I am a father of two beautiful children. Maybe I'm meant to raise Luke along with Hope.

I can't think of that now Hope needs medical help, maybe Luke can help us.

We went back to Luke's home...no it can't be that house the Lars home.

"...Dad?", Hope whispered softly.

"Shh you need your rest.", I said calmly.

"Ok I'll tell my aunt and uncle that you are spending the night I'll be right back.", Luke said while walking away.

"What do you mean strangers Luke ?" I heard a agitated voice said.

A man walked out and froze where he was.

"You shouldn't be here! Get out! Get out you Sith scumbag!" the man yelled.

I realized who it was Owen Lars my stepbrother...wait did he say sith!

"Please I need your help my daughter she's sick.", I said ignoring the sith comment.

"Leave and don't comeback here! Luke get inside now!" He yelled.

"No! They need help and if you won't help them I will!" Luke protested.

"I'm going with them and you can't stop me!" He yelled.

To be continued!


	12. Chapter 11

The lost Skywalker

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas

(Luke's point of view)

"Why did you help us Luke, and why did you leave?" the man asked.

"Well my uncle is very controlling with what I do so I thought this may be my one chance to see something better then this rock like my dad did she he was my age." I replied.

"Hey um what's your name?" I asked realizing I didn't even know who these guys were.

(Anakin's point of view)

Oh no this isn't good how is he going to take this...

_Tell our son the truth Ani._

What if he he hates the truth when he hears it.

_He needs this Ani, he'll accept it..._

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and this my daughter Hophellia Skywalker." I said.

(Back to Luke's point of view)

I felt shock how am I suppose to believe this guy?

"Are you my ...father?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am but let me explain ok?" He said.

"I...made some bad choices and was...separated from your mother when we had an argument, she died away from me right after you and your sister were born." He said trying to hold back tears.

"Why didn't come get me sooner?" I asked.

"I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't." He said letting tears fall down his face.

"I know I'm a horrible father but, I understand if you ha-" I cut him off.

I automatically jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"It's ok dad you had your reasons but at least I feel like I am a part of a family now." I said.

(Aw isn't this cute, I may add leia but I don't know, thanks for reading tell me your thoughts in reviews!)


	13. Chapter 12

The lost Skywalker

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas

(Hope's point of view)

I woke up in what looked like a cave. Then I saw my dad sitting next to a fire looking at me.

"Hey Angel, take it easy sitting up." He said walking over helping me up.

I look over and see a boy looking at me.

"Uh dad, whose the boy?" I asked while sitting up.

"My name is Luke and I'm your brother!" He said smiling.

"Dad I don't remember having a brother, was he invisible or something?" I asked partially dazed.

My dad laughed, "No I just discovered him yesterday."

"I think its cool having a sister. I'm going to be your protective big brother!" He said very enthusiastically.

"Ok and I'll be your smart, and clever little sister!" I said loving the idea of having a brother.

Just then we heard grunting noises in the distance.

I saw my dad pull out his red lightsaber.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked knowing he only uses it for trouble.

"Tuskien Raiders! Now kids stay back, I don't want them to see you." He said growling with anger after naming the noisy creatures.

I closed my eyes clearing my mind using the force to see the force signatures and I found at least forty different signatures right outside the cave.

This is not good...

To be continued


	14. Chapter 13

The lost Skywalker

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas

(Anakin's point of view)

Why of all the times now something bad happens, I can't be alone again...I can't go back to being _him..._

"Dad, what are we going to do there are dozens of them?" My angel asked with fear in her voice.

"I'm going to chase them off, you stay here and Luke look after your sister." I said leaving the cave.

I walked out, memories swirling in my mind of my mother being tortured by those monsters, the anger from her death. I felt my self slowly drifting off into a vision of hatred.

_Ani, it's human to have feelings of anger...but to remember if you can't control your anger, you will do terrible things..._

But they deserve to suffer..

_Did I deserve to suffer when you broke my heart Ani?_

No...Padme you never deserved to suffer I'm sorry.

I walked outside surrounded by a whole tribe of raiders. I sensed fear from them I think they remember my face from the last time. I'm glad they're scared it means they aren't stupid'

I ignited my red lightsaber but turned it off knowing that it would be hard to explain, why there was a massacre while I was gone.

Ok plan B I'll scare them off. I then saw a boulder on the edge of a cliff. If I can use the force and bring the boulder down next to one of the raiders they'll probably run off..one way to find out.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be running your empire Vader?" a voice remarked.

That voice..it can't be... Obi-Wan?

I'm heading to virginia so I may not post tomorrow but I will try to keep up I'm coming back Sunday! Sorry guys don't forget to tell me what you of my story! You guys are awesome!


	15. Chapter 14

The lost Skywalker

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas

(Anakin's point of view)

"What's the matter Vader? Scared of a old man, but not a tribe of bloodthirsty tuskien raiders? You need to get your priorities straight my young friend." Obiwan said almost critiquing my actions.

"I'm not scared of you now go away! Things have changed so I'm giving you a chance to walk away from me obiwan!" I said.

The raiders decided one human with my powers was bad but two, they started retreating.

"Vader why do you have a boy and a girl with you? Taking on sith apprentices?" He said

"A father has a right to protect his family!" I yelled back.

"You found Luke I see, but whose the girl?" He asked confused.

"She's my daughter Hope, the only child you failed to hide from me! My own blood!" I yelled angrily.

"And so the angered sith shows his true form, I should've ended your suffering back on mustafar." He said drawing his lightsaber.

"Dad! Dad! Dad stop it!" I heard Hope running and yelling.

"Hope get back this man is dangerous! He'll take you away from me and your brother!" I said drawing my lightsaber.

"Ben? Ben leave my dad alone! He's ok! He came because he wanted help for his daughter! He's not mean! He wasn't going to hurt anyone! He's good! He's scared and you need to look inside and see how good he is!" Luke said running and getting in front of Hope.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow your father to leave this canyon..." Obi wan said jumping down the cliff to where we were standing.

To be continued!

A thank you to all by readers for being so kind in your reviews! I love you guys!


	16. Chapter 15

The lost Skywalker

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas

(Anakin's point of view) Sorry I'll make up the other character views later.

"...until he tells me where he got that horribly crafted lightsaber from, while I was gone!" He said chuckling.

I started laughing , oh obiwan your face may have changed but your sense of drama hasn't aged a day.

I've realized that maybe my children actually have given me patience and the gift to understand my mistakes. Yes he took my children but he did it to protect them from the emperor and I realize that now. I can't change the past but I can make amends with my old friends.

I went and gave him a hug which I think he was expecting a lightsaber to the stomach instead of a hug.

"I thought you were protecting your family?" Obiwan asked confused.

"Obiwan your my best friend and I always considered you a father. I'm sorry for what I've done in the past, my children have given me a second chance." I said.

"Anakin what is your daughter doing with that boulder?" Obiwan said pointing to hope.

I looked over in horror seeing my daughter trying to move with the force, that huge boulder off the cliff.

"Hope stop! What are you doing?" I asked.

She automatically levitated the boulder back in its spot.

"Sorry dad I was just showing look some of the stuff Mama taught me." Hope replied.

"Who?!" I asked in surprise.

Her mother died ten years ago!

_Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I cannot help daughter Ani._

I never thought that Padme had those abilities, unless...she was force sensitive!


	17. Chapter 16

The lost Skywalker

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas

(Hope's point of view) things are going to tense

"Angel, your mother couldn't have talked to you she isn't force sensitive." Dad said still confused.

"Well, she talks to me in my sleep and someone else in my sleep told what happend between you guys before I was born." I said.

"Angel how much do you know?" my dad asked fearfully.

"Did you really do those things dad? Those kids weren't hurting anyone why did you do that?!", I yelled crying.

"Who told you that?!" He yelled.

"Someone named Darth Tyranus! Now get away from me!" I yelled running passed the canyon opening.

I didn't care where I ran to anywhere is better then being with my dad. I wished I didn't have that dream last night. What made him do that? Did he do that to Mom? Will he do that to me or Luke?

I battled drowsiness and lost, finding a cave and falling asleep and drifting off into dreamland.

And I drifted into a nightmare...


	18. Chapter 17

The Last Skywalker

I don't own Star Wars Lucas films own it

Ok here is what's going Hope has found out what Anakin did at the Jedi Temple to the younglings in her dreams. She ran off and fell asleep now she will see something else in her dreams of Mustafar!

I was standing on a building on top of lava where I saw a hooded figure. I walked up to it and it was Dad but, his eyes were yellow and it looked like he was crying. I went out to hug him and say I was sorry for getting him so upset but, my arms went right through him.

"He doesn't hear or see you, child." A voice suddenly said.

A man appeared out of the shadows with gray facial hair and a beard. I realized it was the same man from my last dream... Count Dooku.

"Is this another dream with my dad's past?" I asked.

"Yes this is your father's downfall, and the reason for your mother's death." He said.

Then suddenly a ship flew over and landed. A woman came running out and hugged dad. It must have been mom, they talked and then dad started to get angry when a man came out of the ship. Wait that's Obiwan and hey what's dad doing to mom? Dad stop it! Put her down!

I ran to grab him but Dooku blocked my way I struggled to get passed him but he blocked me again.

"There is nothing you can do child, you must watch no matter how much you interfere." He said.

Then dad let mom go and she fell on the ground. Obiwan and dad started fighting and it got more and more deadly until they finally got onto the shore were obiwan said something to dad then, left with mom...

I then woke up inside the cave I spent the night in. I realized I had a blanket wrapped around me and that I wasn't alone. Then I saw dad come out into my eyesight.

"Hey Angel, I heard someone screaming and realized it was you, so I came running." He said.

"You...you killed mom?" I asked trying to hold back tears.

He stepped back shocked at what I just asked.

"Y-yes...I did." He said softly crying.

"Why?", I said crying and the words felt stuck in my throat.

"A..Angel...I don't know..I was confused and just...angry.", he said with his head looking at the ground not daring to look me in the eyes.

"...I...I felt like I was losing everyone...I couldn't lose your mother or you and Luke." He said.

"So...why did you take me in when you were angry?" I asked.

"When I saw you that was the happiest moment of my life, when you looked at me you looked so much like your mother. I promised from that day on I would never hurt or get angry like that again, and that I would always be there to protect you and be a good father to my children." He said finally looking me in the eyes.

"Dad..I'm sorry I ran away and I'm sorry that I asked those questions I just needed to know, I was scared and I need to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked nodding as an acknowledgement of 'I forgive you'.

"I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore, I want be a Jedi Knight like Obiwan and you were." I said proudly standing up to my full height.

My dad looked at me very seriously into my eyes. "Are you sure the training is challenging and you will have to be put into very difficult situations." He said.

"Dad you know as well as I do that most of the time trouble in this family ends up finding us." I said with the classic smirk on my ten year old face.

Dad chuckled then with a proud look on his face said "Ok you have a point there, I'll train you but you have promise you'll do as I say no matter what."

"I promise dad." I said.

"Ok, first things first you need a lightsaber and a crystal which I know how to get a crystal from this planet." My dad said.

"How?" I asked.

"Angel we are going to hunt a Krayt Dragon." He said with a smirk on his face.

(Hey guys I'm home! I had a great time in Virginia! I'm sorry to tell you but in two weeks I'm heading back to highschool xp. I promise to write as much as I can but, it will take me two weeks to get use to school again once it starts so I'll write as much as I can before then.

Thank you for you reviews, alerts and favorites you guys make my days when I see how much you guys like my story. Ok to clear up why Anakin and hope are hunting crayt dragons is because in the bones of the rib cage there is a pearl shaped stone used as a crystal in light sabers I'm not making this stuff up!)


	19. Chapter 18

The Lost Skywalker

Hey guys once again thanks for all the favorites and views you guys have given!

George Lucas owns the Star Wars concept I own Hope's charcter.

"Dad we've been wandering for hours are you even sure where we are going?", I asked kicking the sand as we walked by.

"The Krayt dragon graveyard has a simple rule you have to be lost to find it otherwise everyone would how to get a Krayt Dragon pearl. Now pay attention to what I'm about to say, a lightsaber is not a toy it is an extension of yourself without it a part of your very being is gone, don't lose it." Dad said very seriously.

"Yes dad, I understand." I said back.

"Hey dad if we have to get lost to find the graveyard how do we come back?" I asked realizing the possible outcomes if we don't comeback.

"Don't worry we'll find our way back." He replied.

Well that wasn't that reassuring but then again he knows more about this then I do.

We continued walking until we started passing giant skeletons then, dad stopped in front of me.

"Shh," he slowly said pointing to a giant Krayt Dragon making eye contact at me.

It slowly started to walk towards me while, I'm stuck in fear of moving and angering it. It stopped right when it was in touching distance. It lowered its head as if signaling me to pet it which I did. It felt warm and scaly but wasn't bothered by my touch.

"Hi big guy." I said quietly.

"Bwaaah!" It grunted loudly acknowledging what I just said.

"I think you mean, girl Hope this Krayt Dragon is a female. She seems to like you which is rare since Krayt dragons would rather eat humans then be pet by them." He said standing next to me.

"Kind of ruining the moment dad." I whispered.

"Sorry." He said

"I think she's dying she looks old and kind of sick." I replied with concern.

All of a sudden the Krayt Dragon started to what sounded like coughing. It sounded like it was choking on something. A couple seconds later a round shaped stone came out of the Krayt Dragon's mouth. The dragon then turned around and slowly disappeared into the graveyard.

"Angel, you have a gift with animals." My dad said kneeling next to the stone.

"Why do you say that dad?" I asked.

"She just gave you a pearl, she was dying and I suppose wanted to thank you for comforting her in the end." He said with a smile.

He picked up and cleaned of the pearl.

"Let's head back it's getting late, Angel." He said with his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you, you are a good padawan." He stated.

"Thanks I get it from the best." I replied with a grin.

We walked back to the canyon entrance to find Luke and Obiwan waiting for us.

"Where have you two been?" Obiwan asked.

"Obiwan I've decided to train hope as a Jedi, I know that you are going to say that I'm not capable of solely teaching her...which is why I'm asking you to help me teach her?" My dad asked very politely which is out of character for him.

"Anakin, I've taught you everything I know, but I've never in my whole life ever assumed you would learn yourself how to ask for help." He said resisting a chance to laugh.

"Very funny. Could you answer the question." Dad said not amused in the slightest.

"Of course I'll help you, I assume you have an idea for her lightsaber?" He asked.

"I think I know someone who can supply the parts Hope would need." Dad said with a smirk.


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys thank you for 2,700 views! I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Anakin's Point of view)

"Hey Luke you wouldn't happen to know how far Mos Espa would be from here would you?" I asked.

"About three kilometers from here, why do you ask dad?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Anakin are you sure you want to talk with watto? How do we even has the parts we need to make a lightsaber let alone is still alive?" Obiwan asked stroking his beard in mid thought.

"You know Watto, Dad?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Yes I did, I worked as a slave along with your grandmother for him, until I was nine years old. He was a _kind_ slave master, considering the fact my mother and I could've lived with a more violent slave master at the time." I said with my arms crossed around my chest.

"Watto is still around Uncle Owen sometimes gets the parts he needs from Watto's junkyard, but a lot of the time the parts are defective." Luke explained.

I chuckled seems like Watto hasn't changed a bit.

"Well we better get going or we are never getting off this rock." I said walking to the entrance of the canyon.

We walked for most of the night without any incidents which I'm lucky enough to say. We arrived at Mos Espa in the late morning. Hope was in awe at the buildings and different people who walked past us. I then realized Hope has never seen any species other than humans, well I'll make sure to change that in the future. We stopped in front of a small building with a run down sign that said : "Watto's Junkyard".

We entered inside to see Watto arguing with one of his droids. Watto then waved the droid cursing under his breath for not noticing us earlier.

"What do ya want? I'm a very busy man!" He asked me.

"Nice to see too Watto." I said with a smirk on my face.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Anakin Skywalker! I thought you were killed in the purges years ago!"

"Well obviously not. Watto I need to ask you a favor." I said.

"Of course what can I do for ya?" He asked.

"I need a diatium power cell, focusing lenses, power insulators, pommel cap,discharge power cell, emitter matrix-" I said until Watto cut me off.

"Whoa! Whoa Ani! It sounds like you're trying to make a lightsaber! You know that this is highly illegal and could be bad for business." He said panicking.

"I understand which is why I brought this." Handing my red light saber to him.

"It's worth 20,000 credits without the crystal add it in you get 40,000 total credits, would that be enough for the price of the parts and confidentiality?" I asked knowing he couldn't refused such a good deal.

"Of course I'll accept the offer, have a look at my finest collections of parts you need!" He said with a smile of greed.

"Dad can I go look at the parts around here?" Hope pleaded.

"Sure Angel, but don't run off too far ok?" I asked.

"Ok, Daddy!" She said running off with Luke not far behind her.

"Hey sis wait up!" He yelled.

Watto laughed. "So you are a father huh, I never knew you were the type to have kids. I personally think its bad for business." He said crossing his arms.

"Ten years ago I would've agreed with you but, they are the best thing that's ever happend to me." I said trying to hold back a tear.

Later at the store obiwan pulled me aside. "Anakin, I know I haven't exactly been the best master or mentor to you, but I am glad to see how much you have matured and became the good man I always knew you would be. Which as a token of good faith, I believe this is yours." He said holding out my old lightsaber.

"How did you get this I thought I lost it on Mustafar?" I asked him surprised.

"I found it on the shore where we fought and kept it so I could give it to Luke when he was old enough to start his training. Obviously that's not the case now." He said with a smile on his aged face.

"Obiwan I think maybe you should take Luke as your padawan, he does need to be taught and you are the only person I can think of perfect for the job." I said smiling.

I saw tears starting to form in his blue grey eyes. " Anakin, I would be honored."


	21. Chapter 20

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Hope's Point of view) Hope is eleven or so I changed things a little. She's going to deal with her first crush!

I finally found all the pieces needed to build a lightsaber. I noticed there was a boy following me, he was about fourteen . He was human, tall and had brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi I see you noticed me." He said with a confident smirk on his face.

"Yeah you kind of stick out like a womp rat in a nexu pride." I remarked back.

"Ouch! You really hurt my feelings, _Angel._" He said mockingly.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, using the force to throw a rock at him.

"Well I don't know your name and I called you that because you look like an Angel." He said winking at me.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"My name is Ace Hart, what's your name Angel?" He asked.

"My name is Hope Skywalker. Now stop calling me Angel!" I yelled not noticing I was really blushing.

I heard a set of foot steps coming closer it was Luke.

"Hey sis are you ok?" He asked looking at Ace.

"I'm fine look I was just asking Ace to stop teasing me." I said glaring at Ace.

"Hey you've been messing with my sister?" Luke asked staring down Ace.

"No, and what are you going to do about it Blondie?" Ace staring straight back at Luke.

Before either of them could do something really stupid, Dad intervened.

"Hey, Hey! What's going on here guys?" Dad asked crossing his arms staring at ace and Luke.

"Nothing, Sir I was just going to ask if you guys needed transportation." Ace said very politely.

"Why do you think we need transportation?" I asked.

"Seeing how your last name is Skywalker, your name has been posted on the Holonet as public enemy number one. The emperor has been broadcasting a 100,000 credit bounty on your heads, so the sooner your off this bounty hunter infested rock the better. I may be fourteen years old but I know my way around limitations." He said smugly.

"What do you want in return for your kindness?" My dad asked.

"I want two things; To go you guys since this place is boring as anything, and a kiss on the cheek from Hope." He said with a smile on his face.

I could feel my dad starting to get very angry at Ace. I knew Ace was our only shot at getting off this planet so what I did next shocked everybody. I walked up to Ace and kissed him right on the cheek.

"You have yourself a deal, just no promises I'll stop my dad from throwing you out an airlock for what you just asked, Ace." I said smiling and staring at my dad the whole time.

"A deal is a deal meet me outside the shop when you guys are finished with your business." Ace said leaving.

Dad started calming down and chuckled a little. "Not bad, that boy reminds me a bit of myself when I was his age."

"Yeah, I don't see it dad." Luke interjected.

"You never notice any of the little stuff Luke." I said.

"Well at least I don't have a crush on a scumbag!" He taunted.

"Hey he isn't a scumbag!...uh..,what I mean to say is...uh..", I froze in mid sentence.

"Admit it you like him!" Luke said.

"Hey knock it off both of you. By the way hope if you want to be convincing you better stop blushing." Dad said pointing to my bright red cheeks.


	22. Chapter 21

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Hope's Point of view)

We finished paying for the parts and left the store where Ace was waiting for us in a nearby hangar.

"So you want to be a Jedi, Angel?" Ace asked.

"What's it to ya, sleemo?" I asked insulting him in a little huttese I picked up here.

Ace raised an eyebrow at me, then relaxed. " Oh no reason." He said lifting up his robe revealing a lightsaber attached to his belt.

"Your a Jedi too?!" Luke asked dumbfounded

"I'm technically a padawan but, a certain _**someone **_came to the temple wiping out the Jedi. However that same person spared my life so I can't be completely mad at them." Ace said looking straight at dad.

"T..that was you...I'm so sorry Ace...I can't even say anything for my actions." My dad said solemnly.

"He it's in the past accept it and move on Anakin." Ace said.

"What did you just say?" My dad asked looking directly at ace.

Uh-oh.

"That's your name isn't it? Yeah Anakin Skywalker." Ace said.

"That person is dead. I'm not that man." My dad said shaking his head.

"Whatever, I was wondering if you could help me finish my training? I only completed up to Djem So. You don't have to worry about my lightsaber it uses Bane's heart and the Heart of the Guardian." Ace said showing us his dual bladed lightsaber again.

"Where did you get Bane's heart? Only a sith uses a red crystal let alone a rare one such as that." Obiwan said skeptically.

"My Great GreatGrandmother was Darth Zannah its a family heirloom, Happy?!" Ace yelled.

"I think it's very noble to become a Jedi to redeem your family Ace." I said try to change the subject.

Ok so I liked him...

"Thanks maybe we could spar sometime, but I'm going to have to go easy on you." He said confidently.

"Ace you said you had a ship?" My dad asked.

"Yeah a CR90, she isn't much but she can take a beating." Ace said proudly.

"How'd you get one?!" My dad asked surprised.

Men and their toys...

"My. Master left me her fortune of credits after she died. That's how I bought my ship. Now come on before I change my mind." Ace said heading towards his ship.


	23. Chapter 22

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Luke's point of View) I know, About time

"Hey Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Luke?" He replied.

"What's mom like?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor of the ship, and sighed.

"Your mother was the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. She was always so kind and helpful sometimes I couldn't believe she was real. She would've loved you two with all her heart if she saw how wonderful you two are." He said smiling but at the same time trying not to cry.

"I miss her Dad" Hope said.

"I miss her too, Angel" dad said hugging her.

"I hate to break up such a touching moment but we have a problem" Ace said walking towards us.

"What's wrong we having engine problems?" I asked.

"I wish,kid. Anakin we are being called out by a star destroyer called the Executor, what do I say?" Ace asked obviously concerned.

"Tell them this code: 65328. That should mean we don't pose a threat." My dad said.

"Oh of course if not we can follow my motto try,try then jump into hyperspace." Ace chuckled

Walking away.

"Hey dad isn't the executor your ship?" Hope asked.

"Well, yes but not anymore." He replied.

"You had your own star destroyer!" I asked surprised.

"Yes I actually commanded my own fleet of them." He said with pride.

"Yeah Luke it was pretty cool!" Sis said.

"Did you get into any cool fights?" I asked dad.

"Well, I wouldn't call them cool, yeah I've had my fair share of battles son." Dad chuckled.

Out of nowhere there was a rumble that shook the entire ship.

"You two stay here, I'm going to see what's happening with Ace." Dad said sprinting to the cockpit.

Uh oh this isn't good...


	24. Chapter 23

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Ace's point of view)

"What's going on Ace?" Anakin asked.

"Oh nothing much, just being pulled into a tractor beam, nothing serious." I said sarcastically.

"Did they say why they were pulling us in?" Anakin asked.

"Something about smuggling and treason you know the usual." I stated.

I could care less about who they were but they are in for a unpleasant surprise if they touch my ship or Hope that I promise. Hope may not like me but I felt a connection so strong towards her that I knew we were soulmates. I've been in past relationships nothing serious, but I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her.

"Hey Ace! You can daydream about my daughter later. Right now I'm not even sure there will be a later if we don't get out of here." Anakin said.

Ok Ace focus you know what to do.

"Ok strap yourself in for bumpy ride!" I yelled switching all weapons on.

"How is your ship so armed?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh I forgot to mention this is a CR92 assassin class. I made sure it had laser cannons torpedoes etc." I said with pride.

"How good are you at shooting?" I asked.

"Really?" Anakin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry forgot who I was talking to." I replied.

"Ok I need you to take out the tractor beam and engines?" I asked.

"No problem I know these ships like the back of my hand." He bragged.

He then shot both targets freeing us from their grasp. I then dodged torpedoes with a few barrel rolls then jumping into hyperspace.

"Well that was fun." Anakin remarked.

"Ok big shot next time you drive." I replied.

"Now, where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"To Alderaan." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to talk to a friend about your situation don't worry Bail will listen." I assured.

"Bail Organa?!" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, he is technically my uncle." I replied.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah...I used to." He quietly said.


	25. Chapter 24

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Obi Wan's point of view)

"Hope, your ten years old correct?" I asked.

"I'm eleven I'm just short." She replied.

"Has your father ever gotten angry around you?" I asked.

"No if he even gets somewhat annoyed he heads to his meditation room. He's never gotten made at me he's scolded me but he never did anything bad to me. He's a good dad why?" She finally asked.

I crouched down. "Can you keep a secret?" I whispered.

She nodded excitedly.

"I'm seeing if your father can have a very special person come back into his life. Don't tell anyone this its top secret promise?" I asked.

She held out her pinky "Pinky promise."

I couldn't help but smile and hold out mine.

"Dad misses a very special person. He misses mom, everyday he brings a fresh bouquet of roses and places them in front of her holo image. He told me stories of all the adventures he went on with her, and told me how much they loved each other." She said.

"Your mother was a very special women." I replied

Anakin returned and checked on Luke who was asleep and told Hope it was time for bed. He tucked her in, he was a good father maybe it's time I tell him.

"Anakin there something I need to tell you." I said

"What is it?" Anakin asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Padme is alive." I told him.

I know its short but giant cliffhanger huh? Don't forget to read my new story Child's Games!


	26. Chapter 25

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Anakin's point of view)

I froze in disbelief. Padme my soulmate, my love, my beloved angel was alive?

"How long?" I asked holding back tears.

"What?" Obi wan asked.

"How long have you known she was alive?!" I yelled letting the tears of joy and anger fall down my face.

"Eleven years." He said with his head held down in shame.

I felt like I wanted to kill him, I wanted to so badly.

"Daddy?" I heard a scared voice ask, it was hope.

I immediately suppressed my feeling of anger.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I asked holding her.

"I had a nightmare." She said trying not to cry.

"What was it about?" I asked very concerned.

"Y..you.. obi wan were fighting, and you jumped and obi wan hurt you badly and you were on fire screaming how much you hated him. You became a monster in a black suit and you were in so much pain!" She said sobbing into my chest.

"Hey, hey its ok I'm right here Obi wan and I aren't fighting he just told me something shocking that's all." I said kissing her on top of the head.

"What?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mom's alive Angel." I said smiling.

"Can we see her?" She asked.

"I think your father meet with her first once I tell Ace to go to Alderaan." Obi wan said.

"Ace said he had to see his uncle Bail Organa. How is padme alive?" I asked.

"We thought she lost the will to live and separated the children when a month later she woke up from a coma. She lives with Bail and his family, she thinks you died so there will be confusion on both sides. She actually said she forgave you and didn't care about the past, she sadly is starting to lose the will to live even being with her other dau-" I cut him off.

"Other daughter? You mean she had triplets?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded. "We must hurry though Anakin she is fighting a battle she can't win by herself."

Ace came back "Hey we should be at my uncle's shortly. Why is everyone sad? Did I miss something?"

Hope giggled "Just go land this thing."

He bowed "As you wish my lady."

Hope looked away and blushed.

Man I'm on fire today guys and a shout out to my buddy Ace, I couldn't have gotten this far without your encouragement. Back to the story will Anakin be reunited with Padme? Will Hope and Ace's relationship blossom into something more? Stay tuned Folks!


	27. Chapter 26

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Padme's point of view)

I sat reading the baby book I bought for Leia. There notes and photos of her first word,steps, and first day of school. Life here was simple I was happy... as one could be without her husband.

The door opened "Milady a friend would like to see you." Dorme asked.

"Thank you, send them in." I replied

The door opened and the next thing I saw was Ani, my Ani!

"Ani?" I asked.

He ran straight towards me and kissed for what seemed like ages.

"I've missed you, padme." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I barely said trying to contain my tears of joy.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done." Ani said.

"I don't care about the past Ani, I just want to focus on the present." I said kissing him and letting the tears of joy flow down my face.

He gently wiped the tears from my face. "I love you, Angel"

"I love you too." I said with a smile.

"Daddy?" I heard a little girl ask.

I turned around to see a girl with short, brown hair like mine and blue eyes like Ani.

"Mom?" She inquired.

"Hi." I said back

I felt confused she looks so familiar but I don't recognize her.

Ani as if reading my mind said "This is our daughter Hophellia, Hope this is your mother."

"Mom!" She said tackling and giving me a hug.

"Ani I thought hope died?" I asked crying.

"R2 saved her, he brought her to me so I raised her." He said.

"We've missed you mom, dad always said how beautiful and kind you are and put flowers on the mantle where we have a picture of you! You are a lot prettier than in the picture mom." She said smiling.

"I missed you guys too." I said hugging her and smiling.


	28. Chapter 27

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Luke's point of view)

"Hey Luke why aren't you with your dad?" Ace wondered.

"He's doing something that I feel uncomfortable with." I replied.

"He isn't doing anything illegal is he?"Ace asked.

"No! Why would you possibly think that?" I demanded.

"He did almost get me arrested." He remarked.

"Look, I'm in need advice." He asked.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"There's this girl who I like but I don't know if she likes me back." He explained.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" I replied

He looked at me in pure terror.

"I think she hates me." He hesitantly admitted.

"Your being stupid, your a good guy." I said trying to comfort him.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah, your resourceful, natural born leader, and rebellious who wouldn't want a guy like that?" I encouraged.

"Yeah you know what Luke? Your right I am going tell Hope how I feel!" He proudly said.

"That's great news ace I'm sure she-, wait your talking about hope?!" I asked.

"Well yeah who else?" He said.

He then proceeded to exit out of the ship leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"I've just created a monster." I said to myself.


	29. Chapter 28

I'm so glad you guys like my story.

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it.

(Ace's point of view)

I left the ship and started running towards hope who was just outside the palace gates alone crying.

"Hope are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah.." She replied.

"Hope I sense your not telling me something." I said back.

"My mother is alive, but she didn't even remember me or give me a name." She said letting tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

I gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Hope."

She took my hand and didn't throw it or scold me she just, held it.

"Thanks Ace." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

I started to feel very warm and I knew I was blushing very badly. Hope giggled at my reaction.

"Hope I have something I want to tell you. Ever since I first saw you, you were the most beautiful thing in the world. I know we just met and all, but I feel like we are destined to be together. I get it if you don't like me bu.." I was cut off by her suddenly kissing me.

I just stood there in shock for a couple moments. I then closed my eyes feeling as if my soul were finally completed. Then she stopped

and said. "I'm sorry Ace I thought you were one of those rebellious boys that are total jerks. I'm glad I was wrong about you."

"M-me too." I chuckled. I'm gonna kill Luke.


	30. Chapter 29

The Last Skywalker

I don't own Star Wars Lucas films own it

(Anakin's Point view)

When I saw padme, she looked so beautiful that I wished that the moment would never end. Then I finally had to face my demons for what I've done to her. The pain I've caused her the betrayal, grief she must've gone through. How could she ever forgive me for what I've done?

Then she brought me back from my depression with four words. "Ani, I forgive you."

I looked into her eyes and all of my guilt and care in the world were gone.

"Padme, I'm so sorry for what I've done...what I did to you on mustafar. I was such a fool, the emperor promised peace and brought chaos. He promised me I could save you, and I almost killed you." I confessed.

"Ani, don't you realize its in the past, I'm just happy you came back." She smiled and hugged me.

"You said you raised hope? What's she like?" She asked.

I smiled. "She has the best of both of us, she's smart, protective and patient,..."

"Ani? What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

"...Hope saw what happend on Mustafar." I admitted.

"How?" She asked concerned.

"She saw what happend in her dreams, like when I had my nightmares." I told her.

"Is she ok now?" She asked.

"Yeah, we talked about it and she forgave me. I think she gets her forgiveness from you." I chuckled.

"She has you spirit." She laughed.

"How's her flying, she just as suicidal as you?" She laughed.

"I've actually never taken her flying before. I thought she would've been noticed and be taken to the emperor." I said shocked that this didn't even cross my mind.

She jokingly gasped "Who are you and what have you done with Anakin Skywalker?"

"I'm right here, I just guess I really took being a father seriously." I chuckled.

"That reminds me I think its time you meet Luke." I replied.


	31. Author message

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 24px; font-family: '.Helvetica Neue Interface';"span style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueInterface-Regular'; font-size: 24pt;"Hey guys I'm sorry but I'm having bad writer's block I will take suggestions but I'm sorry I just can't write./span/p 


End file.
